fox y krystal cyborg
by ness45
Summary: fueron hechos para realzar un un objetivo especifico y a pesar de ser libres, aun cumplirán el capricho de su creador
1. Chapter 1

¿?: Eres un maldito, como te atreves

Fox: Solo eres un viejo loco, en verdad creías que te íbamos a obedecer

¿?: Ya verán me van a pagar

Krystal: Acabalo de una buena vez Fox, o ¿quieres que lo haga?

Fox: no es necesario querida

Fox encuentra una pistola y apunta al viejo moribundo

Fox: podría usar mis poderes para acabar contigo, pero no sería nada divertido jejeje, últimas palabras viejo

¿?: Grrr

Zorro: que así mar

En ese mismo instante Fox dispara el arma así matando al viejo

Krystal: no veo el propósito de ver una pistola, solo hiciste un desastre

Fox: así era más divertido

Krystal se acercó y abrazo a Fox

Fox: jeje bien vámonos

Krystal: ¿a dónde vamos?

Fox: por qué haces tantas preguntas, cumpliremos el propósito de nuestra creación

Krystal: no me gusta cumplir el propósito de ese viejo

Fox: si lo sé pero fuimos construidos para cumplir un propósito claro

... ..

Destruir un zorro estrella

* * *

Bien creo que esta bien para una pequeña introducción, esta sera una manera de hacer una historia mas continua mientras trato de seguir la historia del sucesor de fox mcCloud y star fox: la segunda guerra de lyat

bien en esta historia fox y krystal son cyborg que buscan destruir el equipo que destruye un andross osea el equipo formado por james mcCloud cabe recalcar de como fox fue convertido en cyborg igual que krystal no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida pasado lo único que rescata son los sentimientos de ambos

bueno mi inspiración grande fueron los androides número 17 y 18 de la seria dragon ball z

aclarando todo espero que le haya gustado esta mini introducción xD

nos vemos chiao


	2. Chapter 2

Después de irse del laboratorio Fox decidió ir a bajar a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a pocos kilometro donde estaban

Fox y Krystal se encontraban caminando en el pueblo

Krystal: se puede saber porque estamos acá Fox no se supone que nos estemos dirigiendo a la capital

Fox no digo nada, Krystal se le quedo mirando con un ceño fruncido cuando se dio dé cuenta y con un tono sombrío dijo

Krystal: no sabes dónde queda la capital cierto

Fox: y tu si sabes

Krystal simplemente no dijo nada y giro su cabeza al otro lado

Fox: jejeje, no te preocupes ya nos llegara información de algún lado

Krystal: como sea

Ellos siguieron caminando cuando se toparon con una mini cafetería así que decidieron entrar y sentarse en una mesa, en ese momento apareció una loba joven a tomar su pedido

Loba: ¿tomaran algo?

Fox: café negro

Krystal: un te

Loba: enseguida

Krystal: mmm

Fox: sucede algo

Krystal: no es nada, solo que aún no puedo creer que estemos libres

Fox: cumplí con nuestra promesa

Krystal: si pero…

Fox: ¿?

Krystal: porque debemos cumplir nuestro objetivo quiero decir él está muerto, no hay necesidad de seguir haciendo esto

Fox: lo sé, pero siento que si no cumplo con esto no me sentiré en verdad libre

Krystal: creo que tienes razón

Los dos duraron con un silencio hasta que llego la loba a serviles su orden

Loba: aquí tienes

Fox/krystal: gracias

Después de tomar y de otro silencio

Fox: puede irte si quieres no te estoy obligando hacer esto

Krystal: no, no me iré

Fox: krystal

Krystal: las cosas serían realmente aburridas si no estoy contigo

Fox: jeje, que te puedo decir hago divertir a las mujer

Krystal: Huh, como digas

Fox: ¿oye tienes dinero?

Krystal: me estas jodiendo no fox, hemos estado atrapados desde hace 5 años y acabos de salir de un maldito laboratorio

Fox: lo se

Krystal: algunas veces te comportas como un niño Fox

Fox: ¿tú crees eso?

Krystal: como sea, vámonos

Fox: si tienes razón

Los salieron de la cafetería

Krystal: sabes le hubiéramos preguntado a esa loba si sabía cómo llegar a la capital

Fox: no hay necesidad de apresurarse

Fox se colocó a mitad de carretera

Krystal: ¿qué haces?

Fox: esperando, tomaremos el primer automóvil que pase por aquí

Krystal: pues qué remedio, es lo que le gustan a ustedes lo hombres

Fox: es más divertido

Krystal: mejor dicho absurdo

Fox: jejeje, bueno querida para lo que a ti es absurdo para mi es divertido

Krystal: que infantil eres Fox

¿?: OIGAN USTEDES

Los dos se voltearon para ver un viejo pitbull con un bate en la mano

¿?: SE CREEN MUY GRACIOSOS EN IRSE Y NO PAGAR

Fox: debo de suponer que eres el dueño se ese pequeño local

¿?: GRRR, ERES UN MALDITO

El pitbull corrió hacia Fox y alzo el bate para golpearlo cuando Fox con una mano lo detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo

¿? Que-e demonios

Fox simplemente sonrió y sin pensarlo destruyo el bate

El pitbull quedo un poco asustado por la fuerza del zorro pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar así que con su propios puños fue a pegarle al zorro sin embargo Fox pudo esquivar sus golpes con mucha facilidad

¿?: GRRR, DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO BASURA

Fox aun con su sonrisa, esquivo otro golpe del pitbull pero esta vez decidió en contratacar y con un simple puño derribo al pitbull

Fox: jeje

Krystal: deja de estar jugando

Fox: ok

Fox agarro al pitbull y lo lanzo fuera de la carretera

Krystal: buen trabajo

Fox: ahora a esperar


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo después

Krystal: DEMONIOS!, Llevamos un buen rato aquí Fox

Fox: tranquila en cualquier momento pasara un vehículo

Krystal: eso lo dijiste como hace una hora

Fox: bueno si

Krystal: grrrr

Fox: tranquila querida

Krystal: bien, pero con una condición

Fox: ¿cuál?

Krystal: si me tengo que aguantar tus juegos en ese caso yo también quiero hacer mis cosas

Fox: … ¿y eso sería?

Krystal: quiero ropa nueva, si llegamos a otro pueblo lo primero que haremos es conseguirme ropa nueva

Fox: pfff, que aburrido

Krystal: bueno querido si no te gusta simplemente te jodes

Fox: ¿y por qué no las buscas ya?

Krystal: estás loco, la ropa de este lugar es demasiada ambigua para mí

Fox: pues qué remedio ese es el tipo de cosas que les gustan a las mujeres

Krystal: oye no seas así talvez consigamos algo para ti guapo

Fox: ni lo sueñes

Krystal: oye solo te busco un mejor look

Fox: yo preferiría que lo dejes así

Krystal: como quieras

Esperaron un par de minutos más cuando apareció un camión de carga

Fox: bien hay esta nuestro vehículo

Krystal: ¿enserio vamos a tomar eso?

Fox: bueno si quieres esperaremos a otro vehículo

Krystal: en tus sueños

Fox: jejejejeje

El conductor que era un simple cerdo gordo que freno el camión cuando vio a Fox en frente de toda la carretera

Cerdo: OYE, te puede quitar mocoso

Fox simplemente se acercó y saco del camión al cerdo con mucha facilidad

El cerdo enojado se acercó a Fox para darle una golpiza pero Fox lo esquivo sin ningún problema y le dio un golpe al cerdo dejándolo inconsciente

Fox: bien vámonos

Krystal: como digas

Los dos se subieron al camión

Krystal: ¿por cierto sabes conducir?

Fox: no realmente

Krystal: debe estar de broma cierto

Fox: tranquila no debe ser tan complicado

Krystal: este camión no va a durar

Fox: oye ten más confianza en mí

Krystal: darle confianza a alguien que se comporta como un niño, no me hagas reír

Fox: como sea

Fox dio marcha al camión y aunque al principio se le complico, sin mencionar que en varias ocasiones casi se estrellan al final pudo controlarlo sin problema

Ya había pasado cuatro horas desde que iniciaron su viaje y se encontraban en una carretera vacía sin ningún otro vehículo que no fuera el de ellos

Krystal: oye cuanto crees que falte para llegar a otro pueblo

Fox: ni idea

Krystal se quedo mirando fijamente a Fox durante un tiempo cuando Foto que le estaba mirando

Fox: ¿qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?

Krystal reacción y volteo la mirada al otro lado

Krystal: no, no es nada

Duraron un buen tiempo en silencio

Krystal: oye Fox

Fox: ¿si?

Krystal: cuando acabemos con esto ¿qué vamos a hacer después?

Fox: ehhh, la verdad si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea

Krystal: curioso ahora que somos libres no tenemos ni idea de que hacer

Fox: no debería ser ningún problema, este mundo tiene grandes cosas divertidas que seguro nos entretendrán

Krystal: estoy de acuerdo por cierto ¿crees que seamos capaces de acabar con Star Fox?

Fox: jejeje, querida somos máquinas de guerra perfectas, dudo mucho que unos simples mercenarios con suerte puedan con nosotros

Krystal: jejeje, si tienes razón

Fox: no te preocupes nadie en este mundo puede con nosotros, cuando acabemos con esos sujetos ya veremos luego que hacer después de todo esto es un simple juego

….

Continuara


End file.
